The End of Herobrine: Book 2: Fallen
by than996
Summary: The fall of a hero. The exile of a village. The starter of an adventure.


The End of Herobrine Book 2: Fall

A flash back

Steve and Butcher arrived on Minecraftia, but it was not as they had left it. First being framed by Herobrine, then being chased by an elite squad of miners. They ran when they heard the voice of Rebecca, Butcher's soon-to-be wife, trapped in a burning building. She was rescued by two miners, Chrisbutler2765 and Than996 who joined the two adventurers in destroying a factory. They destroyed it, and Than996 and Butcher learned that other villagers were being held in a prison. After a brief rescue, they were knocked out by some guards and taken to Herobrine. They regained consciousness and, after seeing Steve, an alternate version of Dorothy was feeling sorry for the poor miners. Herobrine silenced her, for good. Steve flew into a rage and battled Herobrine. After a brief battle, he was about to finish the monster, when Chrisbutler2765 interfered. Now the two miners are doing battle, while Than996 and Butcher are fending off a horde of zombies.

Chapter 1

Chrisbutler2765 dodged Steve's blow and got up, engaging in yet another lock. 'Alright, I can find no way to reason with you, so... Chrisbutler2765 backed away from Steve, pointing his sword at him. BRING IT!' Chris slashed at Steve, who dodged the blow and did a backflip. 'YOU CAN'T STOP ME!' Steve yelled as he locked swords with the green-shirted miner. 'Steve, please! Don't let it end like this!' Chrisbutler2765 gave one last plead of hope. 'NOOOOOOO! THAT MONSTER DESERVES TO DIE! I WILL DESTROY ANYONE IN MY WAY!' 'Steve, you're right! Chris said. He does deserve death! But if we can capture him, we can probably learn some important information! Maybe we can finally stop this threat!' 'No! Steve bellowed, making another swipe. I...I...won't help you, this is between me and him! Do you hear me?! ME AND HIM!' Chrisbutler2765 made a pass at Steve and glanced at Butcher and Than996, holding back the zombies.

Chapter 2

'How are we supposed to fend off all of these zombies?!' Butcher shouted above the grunts and moans. Than996 chopped a zombie and shrugged. 'I don't know, but we have to to give my bro time to defend Herobrine and stop Steve!' Butcher locked swords with a pigman. 'What do you think happened to Steve? The only time he acted like this was when Israphel stabbed Dorothy. Than996 was wide-eyed. 'That's it! He turned toward Steve and Chrisbutler2765. Steve! The miner swiveled his head towards Than. Would Dorothy want you to do this?' Steve lowered his sword a little, but then Chris barreled into him. 'Chris, NO!' Than yelled, but was tackled by a pigman. Steve's gruffness had returned, and his face was getting more messed up with scars and cracks. He kicked Chris and turned toward Than. 'Except, you imbecile, Dorothy is gone, FOREVER! And there is no way I can bring her back, so the only thing left is to AVENGE HER!' Steve aimed his sword at Chrisbutler2765, but at the last second, Than996 blocked it. 'Nobody kills my brother but me!' He growled and punched Steve. The miner swayed back and wiped his mouth. 'Alright then. RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!' He rushed at the two miners, who were poised to attack.

Chapter 3

Butcher dodged attack after attack. There were just too many of them. He smiled to himself. 'I've got just the thing for this.' He thought to himself. Butcher pulled out a small device, pressed a button on it, rolled it toward the zombies and backed up. Suddenly a flash of light appeared, and all the zombies were gone. 'TNT grenade, Butcher muttered. Never leave home without it.' He glanced at the three miners doing battle. Than glanced at him. 'Butcher! Rally all the villagers! Tell them to meet at Miner Valley if they want to be free! GO!' Butcher nodded and raced out the door. Steve kicked Than996. Chrisbutler2765 hit Steve with blow after blow after blow. Finally the miner backed up against the wall and slid to the floor, clutching his chest. Chris pointed his sword at him. 'It's over, Steve. I'm sorry to say that you must come with us. And of course, you have the right to remain silent.' 'It's NOT over. Steve whispered. 'What?!' Chris and Than said in shock. IT'S NOT OVER!' Steve roared, pushed past the miners, and jumped out of the building. Than996 was prepared to jump after him, but Chris just put a hand on his shoulder. 'No, let him go, we have more important matters to attend to, like supervising the villagers' leave of Pickaxe Village and Minescape. Come on.'

Chapter 4

Than996 and Chrisbutler2765 picked out Butcher at the head of the huge group of villagers. They did a final wave and began to lead them, hopefully, to another paradise just like this one. Than was going to jump off the rock and march with them, but a hand rested on his shoulder. 'No, bro. We aren't going with them. We have to stop Steve. For, I fear, if we don't stop him there will be disastrous results for Minecraftia. I think he went towards the Valley of Miners, but all the miners are dead except us. So it's our mission to find out what he plans to do. Come on.' Than996 leapt from the rock they were standing on and walked across the terrain with his bro. He grinned. 'If there's a Minecart anywhere, I get shotgun!' 'No, you don't! His bro grinned back at him. You're sitting in the back!' 'Oh, no I'm not! Hey, are we there yet?'

Chapter 5

The Sisters of the Block chatted among themselves. 'No, great Player, you are wrong. There is another, the last one. But now you must stop Steve, before it is too late.' 'Are you sure you are speaking the truth, sister?' Another asked. 'Yes, sister. For this journey, the two great Players, Chrisbutler2765 and Than996 will need help. Because Steve will have an army by his side, and will be stronger then ever. He clutches in his grasp a full block of obsidian.'


End file.
